dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man vs Boba Fett
Mega Man vs Boba Fett is Episode 10 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Mega Man vs Star Wars! The Blue Bomber takes on the most famous bounty hunter in Star Wars. With these two, it's all about the arsenal and the armour, but who wins a fight to the death? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Dr. Wily's Castle ' "Name your price, Bounty Hunter and should you be successful in killing Mega Man, I will make sure you have it." Wily pleaded with Boba. The original clone of Jango took a moment to consider his answer. "It should be an easy enough job for you, as a man of your skill." "If the job is an easy one, why do you need my help, Wily?" Boba gruffly asked. There was a sudden explosion behind them as Mega Man burst through the wall. He pointed his arm cannon at both Wily and Boba. Fett looked back at Wily. "Alright, I'll take this job but I want 10,000,000 credits. Plus another 50,000 for ship repairs. Got it?" Wily nodded and scampered away into a corner. Boba then stepped before Mega Man. "End of the line, Mega Man." he warned, raising his blaster. '''Here we go! ' When the bounty hunter went to fire, Mega Man slid beneath him, tripping him. Boba used his jetpack to gain an aerial advantage on the Blue Bomber, firing with his blaster rifle in small bursts. Mega Man weaved in and out of the attacks and fired his own Mega Buster back. The limited range saw Mega Man become rather useless at this juncture, so he summoned Rush to use as a leaping platform. He jumped up at Boba, catching him with his Flame Sword and sending him back to ground. Fett recovered and fired off a wrist rocket, which Mega Man leaped over. Boba then caught him out with a drop kick, punting the Blue Bomber across the room. Boba then continued to fire with his blaster, clipping Mega Man but- for now- only doing minor damage. Mega Man freed himself and fired a charged shot from his Mega Buster. Boba leaned to one side to dodge it, but Mega Man was soon on top again by throwing a grappling bomb at him. The explosive was latched to Fett's suit but the Mandalorian armour did its job and held up perfectly. Boba then started using his flamethrower, which Mega Man ducked under and slid into Boba. Mega Man then used an uppercut and blasted a charge into Fett's chest. The bounty hunter used his jetpack again, taking to the air only to realise that there was another grappling bomb stuck to him. The explosion sent him toppling back to the ground, where he rolled a thermal detonator. Mega Man dodged again and immediately prepared his next attack. But when he went to launch it, Boba was nowhere to be seen. The bounty hunter had used his jetpack to go out the window where Mega Man had lost sight of him. Cautiously, the Blue Bomber looked around the area until the ceiling caved in from above. Boba had planted detpacks to surround a specific area on the floor. He breached the room, landing on top of Mega Man and smacking him across the head with his bladed gauntlets. Boba then used his flamethrower again as Mega Man stood up. The flames engulfed him, but Mega Man threw a saw-like projectile at Boba, scratching the visor on his armour. Boba went back to his blaster, firing on Mega Man as the Blue Bomber responded with his Mega Buster. The superior range for Boba came in helpful as he was able to pin down Mega Man from afar. He then threw a thermal detonator which caught Mega Man in the blast. But Mega Man managed to recover simply. He used Hard Knuckle, dazing Boba before throwing another grappling bomb, this time destroying Boba's jetpack. Boba thren went and engaged Mega Man in a hand to hand brawl. The two traded punches and although Mega Man was strong, Fett's close combat training with Jango gave him a definitive edge. Boba wrapped an arm around Mega Man's upper body and slammed him through the floor where they both fell to the lower level. Boba used his wrist gauntlet to fire a concussion rocket, but Mega Man blasted it out of the air. As Boba followed in with a kick, Mega Man grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the wall. He then fired a charged shot from the Mega Buster, sending Boba threw the wall. The Blue Bomber followed, finding that Boba was still very much alive. Mega Man uppercut Boba up through the ceiling, but Boba managed to wrap a wire around Mega Man's Mega Buster. He yanked the Blue Bomber onto the same floor as him and fired his flamethrower again. Mega Man firmed the attack, but the fire had caught the grappling bomb Mega Man intended to use. The explosion damaged Mega Man's weapons substantially and Boba immediately rushed in with his wrist gauntlets. Mega Man fired his fists at Boba, catching the bounty hunter off guard. Mega Man then tried to use Flame Blast, he summoned the two pillars of fire, which sent Boba back an inch, but the bounty hunter had one more trick to use. He bent himself over, firing the huge missile from his back, which blasted Mega Man and engulfed him in a ball of fire. The Blue Bomber's head then clattered on the ground at Boba's feet as the bounty hunter turned towards a still cowering Dr Wily. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Boba Fett!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Peep4Life Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant